The Blowers Daughter
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Serie de drabbles inspirados en canciones. El título está a honor de la primera canción. Disfruten.
1. The Blowers Daughter

**The Blowers Daughter-Damien Rice.**

* * *

Y así era.

La vida pasaba lentamente por mi lado y yo no la detenía. Porque era justamente como tú dijiste que sería cuando te fuiste, dejándome solo.

"I can't take my eyes off of you" susurré cantando suavemente mientras veía por la ventana, el cristal reflejaba mis ojos grises llenos de lágrimas. Desde que él se fue yo no me había movido de ahí.

La mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en largos periodos de ausencia, donde su sonrisa y calidez predominaban. Me recordaba a mi mismo sonriendole, mirándole y diciendole que no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, aquellos que amaba. Y él me sonreía pero nunca me había dicho nada. Nada.

Nunca te desprecié y sabes que jamás te dije que lo hacía, igual que tampoco te dije que quería dejar las cosas atrás. Tus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que ya no me miran a mi.

"I can't take my mind off of you", murmuré y cerré los ojos.

* * *

**Laura no está- Nek.**

* * *

Caminé a lado de Blaise en silencio, él mi miraba de soslayo pero no decía nada. Sabía en lo que yo pensaba.

Entramos en aquel bar ya tan conocido para nosotros, la noche se pasó entre conversaciones y silencios. Mientras me acompañaba a casa yo me preguntaba porque no podía dejar todo atrás y comenzar otra vez, me sonreí a mi mismo, no era tan simple. "¿Quieres que te deje solo?" me preguntó Blaise cuando estuvimos frente a mi puerta. "No" musité, él asintió. Entramos y yo preparé café, Blaise tomó mi mano y la besó con delicadeza. Yo le sonreí levemente. Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y mi cuerpo se amoldó al de él. Estoy seguro que supo que no pensaba en él cuando susurré "Harry". Y él comprendió, sabía que no lo amaría pero no iba a dejarme. Y yo le agradecía eso.

* * *

**Breaking Free- High School Musical.**

* * *

Draco siguió mirando frente a la ventana, Harry lo había abandonado a pesar que Draco le había jurado que nadie podría interponerse entre ellos, que nohabía nada que no pudieran conseguir juntos. Harry afirmó creerle, juro poner de su parte juró amarlo igual que él lo hacía. A veces Draco pensaba que Harry era muy bueno mintiendo, porque ¿Quién podía dudar cuando sus caricias y sus besos parecían tan llenos de amor? Se supone que era verdadero, se suponía que este amor era más fuerte que los dos y que lo iban a intentar, no importa lo que sucediera. No importa que el mundo se hubiera opuesto. Porque ellos no podían verlos como realmente eran.

Pero ya no importaba.

* * *

**Down- Jason Walker.**

* * *

Todo estaba a oscuras a mi alrededor, no me importaba. Me levanté con cuidado de donde estaba sentado y fue a mi cuarto, cogí la foto de Harry que estaba en mi mesita de noche. Esa sonrisa suya, esa que me llevaba al cielo.

El vidrio resonó con fuerza al romperse, yo lo seguí mirando un rato pero luego desvié mi mirada. ¿Iba a seguir esperando? ¿Iba a seguir aquí esperando a que Harry aparezca de rodillas a pedirme perdón? Estaba atrapado en un maldito dolor del que ya no quería saber nada. Harry me había subido al mismo cielo varias veces pero había sido el mismo, el que me puso las alas y me las quitó. Y aún no sé porque, pero ya no iba a esperar, ya no iba a intentar.

Simplemente no podía volar y no lo iba a intentar más.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret- All American Reject**

* * *

Entré el muy concurrido lugar y miré a mi alrededor, un montón de personas me miraban y me saludaban. Yo sonreí con coquetería mientras me acercaba y bailaba con todos a la vez. Blaise llegó al rato y vi su sonrisa luminosa al verme bailando, se acercó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme y decir "Gracias" y yo solo pude sonreír más. Cuando salimos a un lugar más tranquilo luego de un rato, ninguno podía contener su sonrisa. Yo estaba harto de todo lo anterior, le había dicho adiós al dolor y desde ahora viviría mi vida como viniera, así que sonreí y miré a Blaise "Vámonos a Hawai, Blaise" le dije, él sonrió feliz.

Obviamente nunca le diría mi pequeño y sucio secreto.

Miré hacia el cielo y suspiré "Te amo, Harry Potter" susurré por última vez y alcancé a Blaise para irnos a donde sería feliz. Por fin.

* * *

**Bueeno, esta idea es muy buena y recomendada. Cada capitulo es inconexo (no relacionado entre sí), cada capitulo es una historia diferente sobre Draco y Harry. Si quieren intentarlo solo tienen que escoger un fandom, pairing y 5 canciones aleatorias que les toque en el reproductor. A verdad! tampoco piensen que quiero hacer a Draco sufrir, ya iran viendo. Solo este capitulo y los dos siguientes estan juntos lo demás serán inconexos.**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	2. Entregate

**Entregate- Luis Miguel.**

* * *

Todo los recuerdos dolían.

Recuerdo ese momento, recuerdo como miré esos bellos ojos grises. Como recorrí su cuerpo con mi manos, con mis labios. Como conocí cada rincón, como atesoré cada gemido que abandonaba su boca.

Recuerdo también que él estaba temeroso, Draco Malfoy asustado, ni yo lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto, si no hubiera sido yo el que le quitó ese temor. Tenía tanta necesidad de él, de su amor y ese día que se entregó yo lo amé más que nunca, amé todo de él. Lo sentí, y él me sintió, mi calor lo envolvió borrando todo rastro de frialdad. Yo robé aquel secreto que contenía esa piel y no me arrepentía porque era lo mejor que alguna vez me pudo pasar.

Pero ahora solo era un recuerdo, y ahora era yo el que moría de frío.

* * *

**Es Ella Más Que Yo- Yuri.**

* * *

Acudí a una fiesta obligado por mis amigos, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ese lugar y no me equivocaba.

Mi vista se centró en él, estaba siendo rodeado por unos brazos que yo conocía, Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo. Apreté los dientes con fuerza ¿Qué demonios se creía Blaise para abrazar así a mi Draco? Desvié la mirada y recordé. Era exactamente por eso que había dejado a Draco, por no poder controlarme. Simplemente el ver a alguien cerca de él provocaba enormes celos en mi, sobre todo con Zabini. ¿Acaso él era más que yo? Siempre le preguntaba eso cuando no podía evitarlo, cuando el verlo reír con él me superaba.

Y Draco decía no pero yo no le creía.

* * *

**Tú- Kuday.**

* * *

No puedo olvidarlo, cada día que he pasado sin él han sido una tortura, recordando millones de cosas y añorando otras millones. Como me gustaría saber si piensa en mi, si aún me ama o si cuando despierta recuerda que era yo el que dormía a su lado.

Él fue todo para mi siempre, él estuvo delante de todo el mundo. No importaba si me decían que estaba loco, siempre había defendido nuestra relación.

En el piso estaban tiradas todas nuestras fotos juntos. En todas lucía tan feliz y sonriente que esperaba que ahora estuviera bien.

Recordar la manera en que me miró cuando le dije que me iba aún me partía el alma, solo quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que no lo dejaría.

Pero ahora solo podía mirar sus fotos, tomar un poco de ron y jurarme a mi mismo nunca olvidar. Porque jamás olvidaría a Draco.

* * *

**Boys Don't Cry- The Cure.**

* * *

Cogí mi copa de ron de la mesa y suspiré. Miré a través de mi ventana el cielo.

Podría decirle tantas cosas ahora, como que me perdone, que no soy nadie sin él, que quisiera acabar con la distancia que nos separa. Empecé a reírme como un maniático sin poder contenerme, era tan absurdo pensar en como había acabado todo. Todo por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo y lo que había defendido con garras y dientes para conservarlo, para tenerlo a mi lado, para decirle cuando lo amo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse de mis ojos pero las sequé al momento.

Los chicos no lloran y yo no iba a llorar. Por más que doliera.

* * *

**Me Siento Tan Sola- Gloria Trevi.**

* * *

Recuerdo mi primera vez y no fue con Draco. Fue con Ron Weasley, mi querido ex mejor amigo. Recuerdo que fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, dolió mucho. Yo ni siquiera quería hacerlo pero me faltó la voz y él hizo lo que quizo. Me dio verguenza admitir que lloré luego de eso y no volví a verlo. Luego de eso todo cambió, Hermione descubrió que yo estaba embarazado ¡Embarazado! Solo quería morirme y hice lo peor que pude hacer. No podía soportar sentir como algo se movía dentro y pensar que no fue amor.

La familia Weasley fue la que peor reaccionó, se volvieron contra mí e incluso lograron hacer que Hermione se vuelva contra mí, me botaron, me golpearon y provocaron que lo perdiera. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan solo como esa vez.

Pero llegó él, la luz de mi vida, mi enemigo, él que de su mano me ayudó a volver a levantarme.

Y yo lo había traicionado, lo había dejado. Todo por celos.

Y dolía y volvía a sentirme tan solo como esa vez.

* * *

**Pues este es el segundo capitulo, la parte de Harry yo sé que está medio raro pero le estoy poniendo lo mejor que puedo xD.**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	3. Are you lonesome tonight

Are You Lonesome Tonight- Elvis Presley

* * *

"¿Estás solo esta noche?" pensé "¿Me extrañarás? ¿Sentirás pena por lo que hiciste?"

Suspiré, eran cosas en las que ya no debía pensar pero mi mente volvía una y otra vez a esos momentos. Me pregunto si estarás solo, si sufres por lo que hiciste, si ya te has dado cuenta que un amor como el nuestro no pudo acabar así no más. Lo nuestro estuvo lleno de felicidad pero de repente cambiaste, volviste con esas ideas de que esto estaba mal y tus celos volvieron a relucir. No entendí nada pero tú tampoco me lo explicaste. Simplemente te fuiste diciendome que no me amabas y yo te creí

Pero ahora me pregunto si estarás solo... esta noche, a un año de nuestro rompimiento.

* * *

**Siempre es de noche- Alejandro Sanz.**

* * *

_Sonreí al verlo llegar con su cabello tan despeinado, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y esos bellos ojos brillando. Acarició mi mejilla y sonrió aún más, yo lo abracé._

_-Casi llegas tarde-le dije con falso tono de reproche._

_-Culpa al trabajo-yo me reí en voz baja y giramos a ver el atardecer. _

_Ese era nuestro lugar favorito, ese precioso acantilado desde donde podiamos cuando el sol se escondía bajo el mar. Nos sentamos ese familiar banquito y yo supiré contento._

Ahora no podía decir que vivía en la oscuridad, Harry había sido la luz de mis días y aunque ya no esté yo ya no estoy en la negrura, ahora tengo un atardecer guardado para siempre en mi corazón y por más que pasaran los años, nunca, nunca, iba a borrar ese recuerdo, así doliera. Y sí que duele.

* * *

**Flaca- Andres Calamaro.**

* * *

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó él.

-No me hace mal-le dije, Harry solo me miró con una ligera sonrisa que yo respondí.

-No sé que puedo decir...-murmuró medio inseguro, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que decir, Harry, lo que pasó en el pasado quedó, no quiero disculpas ni recuerdos, ni mentiras ni verdades, nada- su mirada se volvió triste y yo desvié la mía- Yo tampoco fui un novio genial así que en fin, dejémoslo ahí y olvida.

-No puedo-musitó y mi corazón se aceleró, me di la vuelta para irme pero él tomó mi mano girándome y plantándome un beso. Sentí como se me movía el mundo desde el fondo de la tierra, y sentí que por más que yo lo negara aún seguía amándolo.

Y fue entonces cuando le devolví el beso.

* * *

**Bailar Pegados- Sergio Dalma.**

* * *

Me miró desde lejos y yo le devolví la mirada. Él bailaba con Cho, su novia y yo con Blaise. Me separé con cuidado de Blaise y murmuré algo de un poco de aire, salí al balcón del salón y suspiré. De repente, sentí a alguien tomarme de la cintura y girarme. Era Harry. Me dio una vuelta con la mano, puso su mano en mi cintura, tomó mi otra mano y empezó a bailar conmigo. Yo aún estaba muy sorprendido pero le llevé el ritmo rápidamente y una sonrisa se me escapó. Empezamos a dar muchas vueltas y a reírnos luego bailamos lentamente, mirándonos a los ojos y perdidos el uno con el otro, era una sensación maravillosa el estar así, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podíamos salir de ahí volando, abrazados, sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos y felices, probando el bello arte de bailar, esto si era bailar porque estabamos juntos y había sentimiento.

Ni él ni yo nos percatamos que Cho y Blaise nos miraban de afuera.

* * *

**Un Angel Llora- Anette Moreno.**

* * *

-¡NO!-Hermione bajó la cabeza mientras yo salía corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo-No, no, no, no, no, no es posible-pensaba con desesperación, ayer yo lo había visto, había bailado con él. Llegué al piso en el que se supone que él estaba y vi a su familia. Narcisa, Lucius, Blaise y Raquel estaban ahí pero no me importó.

-¿Harry?-me llamó Raquel con voz insegura, me abrazó y empezó a sollozar. La pequeña hermana de Draco era idéntica a él con la diferencia que sus ojos eran verde opáco, yo la tomé por los brazos y la miré a los ojos.

-Dime que no-le supliqué pero ella solo lloró, yo la solté y entré en el cuarto. Ahí puedo verlo todo y caí a su lado.-¡NO, NO, NO! ¿Qué pasó?

-No soportó-musitó Raquel y Harry sollozó, no podía ser, no podía creerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?-preguntó una voz tras él y el pelinegro se quedó paralizado.

* * *

**Bieeen! se me extenderá a un capitulo más. Hacer el drabble de "Un Angel Llora" y el "Flaca" fue muy dificil porque no sabía que escribir pero en fin salió esto espero que esté bien. Me parece que "The Blowers Daughter" será solo una historia y los otros drabbles fuera de esta historia lo pondré aparte para no confundir. En el siguiente capitulo acaba espero, si Dios me da las canciones correctas xD.**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	4. Show me the meaning of being lonely

**Show Me The Meanign Of Being Lonely- Backstreet Boys.**

* * *

_Caminaba bajo la lluvia sin ninguna prisa, la lluvia es una de las pocas cosas que aún me gustaba disfrutar luego de su ida. Mi celular empezó a sonar con una melodía suave, mi propio celular me traía tristeza porque fue él el que insistió en que lo usara, lo saqué cubriéndolo con mi chaqueta y le contesté a mi mamá. Ella se notaba nerviosa y me pedía que fuera a casa. Yo accedí, caminé sin prisa por la calle hacia un callejón volviendo a concentrarme en mi pena, pensar en "casa" ya no es lo mismo, es solo un triste departamento, en el que yo estoy solo, en una vida sin color porque falta él. _**¿Por qué?**

_Llegué a casa apareciéndome y mi mamá me recibió presurosa, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a uno de los cuartos, yo entré sorprendido y vi lo que había dentro. _**Era la otra parte de mi corazón**_._

* * *

**Total Eclipse of The Heart- Bonnie Taylor.**

* * *

_Siempre estoy solo aquí, Blaise a veces está a mi lado pero creo que él también está un poco cansado de mis lágrimas igual que yo, siempre estoy solo aquí, en lo que fue nuestro departamento pero él no viene, me sentí totalmente abandonado hasta que lo conocí y vi sus ojos, increíblemente ha sido un gran consuelo el que él esté aquí _**pero no es tú y yo te necesito a ti**_. Estoy solo otra vez, Blaise quiso venir pero le dije que no, no esta noche. Hace un año nosotros estuvimos en este mismo departamento, juntos, disfrutando de nuestro aniversario. _**Si supieras cuanto te necesito ahora**_. Tocaron la puerta cuando ya había anochecido, me levanté despacio y abrí la puerta; sonreí automáticamente al ver quienes estaban afuera._

_-Sabiamos que estarías solo-dijo mi mamá mientras entraba._

_-Es un día especial-musité y me puse frente a frente con la persona que iba tras ella-Hola, Dave-mi reflejo me sonrió. Dave era mi hermano gemelo y había sido separado de mi madre al nacer, ella estuvo buscándolo mucho tiempo cuando al final (al morir mi abuela) dio con su paradero, yo sentí una rápida simpatía hacia él. Me senté en el mueble junto a él y entre los tres pasamos una agradable velada._

**Es verdad, hoy te necesito más que nunca pero al menos no estoy solo**_**.**_

* * *

**Tu Misterioso Alguien- Miranda!**

* * *

_-¿De dónde vienes?-le pregunté con tono neutro, él dejó su maletín y me sonrió con cansancio._

_-Del trabajo, Harry ¿De dónde más?-contestó dándome un breve beso-tomaré un baño-sonrió una vez más y se fue, fruncí el ceño mientras lo veía irse, odiaba que me mintiera o que me creyera idiota, como si yo no hubiera notado ese leve olor a ron._

_-¿Quién es?-musité para mi mismo y el estómago se encogió dolorosamente ¿En serio alguien había robado el corazón de Draco? Me serví una copa del más fuerte licor que tenía y me senté en el mueble, me temblaba un poco la mano por lo que sentía y lo que sentía era miedo, mucho miedo._

_-¿Qué haces?-Draco acababa de salir de la ducha, estaba vestido con su pijama y se secaba el cabello con una toalla-¿Por qué estás bebiendo, Harry?-yo dejé la copa a un lado y me levanté, miré fijamente esos ojos, quise preguntarle quien era pero me acobardé ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Qué haría yo después de eso? "Siempre es mejor la verdad" me dije y tomé valor._

_-Dime quien es-él me miró sorprendido-Dime, ¿Es mejor que yo? ¿Deseas que ocupe mi lugar? ¿A quién me has ocultado, Draco?-entrecerró los ojos y me miró con la furia brillando._

_-¡NO HAY NADIE MÁS, ESTÚPIDO CELOSO! ¡SOLO FUI A TOMAR UNA COPA CON MI PAPÁ!-yo abrí los ojos sorprendido pero Draco ya había tirado la puerta de nuestro dormitorio._

* * *

**You're missing it- Jason Walker.**

* * *

_Otra vez hace frío, estoy bastante seguro que no debo venir a este lugar sobre todo con este clima pero no pude evitarlo. Dibuje una corona de flores sobre la tumba de sus padres, Lily y James Potter, y salí del cementerio._

_-¿Todo hecho, Draco?-Dave me sonreía mientras me extendía su mano, yo la tomé con calma._

_-Claro, Dave-caminamos en silencio. _**Si supieras todo lo que te has perdido, Harry**_, ha pasado un año desde que nos separamos. Hoy era navidad y Dave y yo paseabamos por el valle de Godric, estabamos viendo lo lindo que era este lugar y tal vez planeando comprar una casa aquí. ¿Dónde estarás tú ahora? ¿Estarás con Cho? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que en algún momento te darás cuenta de lo que hiciste y querrás regresar pero ya no puedes, _**si supiera que te sigo amando, Harry...**

_-Ahí está mamá-dijo Dave, mi mamá estaba en la ventana de la posada y mi papá estaba a su lado, las campanas de la iglesa empezaron a sonar y yo le sonreí a Dave-Feliz navidad-me dijo._

_-Feliz navidad-contesté luego miré el cielo- _**Feliz navidad perdida, Harry**_**.**_

* * *

**When You Look Me In The Eyes- Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

-¡Oh, vamos, Harry! En algún momento tendrás que dejar de llorar-dije yo, él se secó las lágrimas y me lanzó una mirada asesina, yo me reí.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que el que murió era tu hermano gemelo?-se hizo un nudo en la garganta y él acarició mi mejilla-lo siento mucho, Draco.

-Lo tuve conmigo poco tiempo pero fue muy especial-susurré luego le sonreí con algo de dificultad-ahora te tengo a ti.

-Nunca volveré a dejarte-dijo sonriéndome levemente-lo juro, no más celos, no más inseguridades, hay que decirle adiós al pasado y estar juntos-sus palabras me emocionaron y unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de mis ojos.

-Te amo, Harry-le dije, él besó suavemente mis labios y me miró fijamente con esos bellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba

-Y yo a ti, Draco- y después de todo, después de todo el sufrimiento logramos estar juntos, por fin.

* * *

**Ooook! sé que salió rarito. Todo lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos y la que está en letra normal es donde nos quedamos en el capitulo anterior. A que nadie se imaginaba que Drake tenía un hermano gemelo ;) bueno, espero que les haya gustado y aquí queda nuestra historia. Seguiré publicando drabbles aparte espero que me sigan leiendo, bye!.**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


End file.
